theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Vivian
'''Vivian '''is a minor character from ''Sofia the First. ''She is a very shy princess but loves music and it calms here of talking to others. Info Personality Vivian is a shy girl who has trouble talking to other people, and as a result had no friends. There were also many false stories made up about her, that she was never able to say weren't true because she wasn't brave enough to say so. But after being partnered with Sofia for a project for art class, the two of them eventually became friends and Sofia helped Vivian become more confident, and overcome her fear of being around and talking to others. Vivian is musically talented and her favorite instrument is the mandolin. She is also a talented painter and has a hyper-active, baby blue dragon named Crackle. In Sofia the First Vivian appears in "The Shy Princess", and is partnered with Sofia for the dream castle project in art class. Sofia comes over to her castle, where she is greeted by Queen Cecily, Vivian's mother, to work on it. There Vivian reveals that she knows the other girls make up stories about her but due to her shyness, is unable to say anything to them about it. She is also shown to have a love of music, as her castle's music room is her favorite room. She plays the mandolin while Sofia sings and slowly gains more confidence, eventually singing with her new friend. But Vivian is still scared of Amber and the other girls, and during lunch, runs away when they approach the table she and Sofia are sitting at. When Sofia visits her castle to make sure she's okay, Vivian seems to have lost her confidence and says Sofia should do all the talking when they present their project. But Sofia suggests instead of talking about their castle, they could sing about it instead while Vivian plays her mandolin. This idea works out perfectly, and in the end Vivian's musical talent is praised by the other girls, and Amber even says she would like to be friends with her. In her next appearance, Vivian entered Crackle into a pet competition, Crackle's talent being ridng a unicycle on her belly, which she admitted to Sofa that Crackle learned to do on her own. Story of Joining the Team During a battle between Sora and Young Xehanort, he turned Sora back into a child by using youth blastza, which also caused Sora to lose his memories of his adventures. Soon when Sora woke up in another world in front of a castle, he was afraid by gaurds coming up in front of him, but soon lost the fear after meeting Sofia. Soon when he met King Roland II, and Queen Miranda, Sora was freed to go as Sofia and Sora became friends. Soon when days pass, Sora met all the princes and princesses from different kingdoms, but when one night as a festival between all kingdoms to celebrate a day of love and peace, Heartless, and Subspacers appeared when Sora and Sofia were playing "Enchanted Disces". When the kings and queens tried to protect their kids, Sora couldn't move as his head was overflowing with suspence and fear, as he felt he's seen all those creatures before, but when Sora was almost killed, Sofia, Prince James, Princess Amber, and the other royal kids saved their good friend from harm. But after Sofia was briused on the arms and head, Sora felt bad that he couldn't do anything, but as a portal opened in front of everyones eyes, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Roxas, Xion, Donald Duck, and Goofy came and fought a few of the enemies. When Sora was watching, he started to change as he tried to remember, when King Mickey brought him his memory sphere. Soon when it went inside Sora, he finally had all his powers back and was ready yo help, but Sofia and her friends were surprised to see him as an older teen, with his weapon and his appearance. Soon after the fight, Sofia didn't want Sora to leave as she was upset to even say "goodbye" but once Sora opened the new pathway, Sofia and Prince James wanted to go along with them. And once Sofia asked to join on their adventure, Sora couldn't just say no to her face, and the rest of the Royal Prep students joined as their parents knew that Sora and the team would protect their children. Soon when the kids joined, Lucinda, Jade, Ruby, and Clover joined to help Sofia and Sora. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) Darcmon.PNG|Darcmon Tuskmon.PNG|Tuskmon Tsukaimon.PNG|Tsukaimon Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kid Heroes Category:Kids Category:Pure of Heart Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Sora's Team Category:Females Category:Cute characters Category:Shy characters Category:Musicians Category:Cartoon characters Category:Calm characters Category:Humans Category:TV Show characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Daughters Category:Good hearted characters Category:School students Category:Pre-Teens Category:Anime characters Category:Lonely characters Category:B-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Digimon Tamers